you are uke!
by Jiyoo10
Summary: 'aku akan ikut nge-gym' satu kalimat yang dapat membuat ke 6 member bts membelalakkan matanya,bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan sakingkan kagetnya(?) minyoon/yoonmin bts
U R UKE!

* * *

.

.

summary: 'aku akan ikut nge-gym!'

satu kalimat yang membuat ke 6 member bts membelalakkan matanya,bahkan yang pingsan sakingkan kagetnya(?)

.

.

.

RATE:T

.

.

pair:minyoon

cast:All bts member

.

.

.

chapter 1

di suatu pagi/? di dorm boyband yang diatas panggung cool-cool gitu (cool-kas),tapi kalau dibalik kamera member-membernya gak ada yang beres,bangtansonyeondan/방탄소년단.

hyung tertua di grup itu sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan,didekatnya terlihat seorang namja yang terkenal dengan panggilan monster,tengah menjaga/katanya hyung tertua sekaligus-ekhem pacar ekhem nya.

sebut saja dua sejoli ini seokjin (hyung tertua yang sedang memasak) dan namjoon atau rapmonster (sang monster yang sedang menjaga uke-nya).

baiklah biarkan mereka menikmati pagi berdua(bersamamu mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan kesempurnaan cinta~) yang dalam kurung lewatin ajin.

mari ke other side/?

di kamar dua hyung tertua (yang satu udah bangun dan lagi di dapur,iya yang di dapur si seokjin.)ada namja manis dan imut-imut,ultimate ukenya bities,yoongi,yang masih bergelung di dalam terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya,tampaknya dia memimpikan sesuatu.

mari kita lihat apa yang dimimpikannya.

ps:mulai dari sini,mimpi yoongi

yoongi sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah dorm member yang lain sedang pergi yang tinggal di rumah hanya tinggal yoongi dan jungkook yang masih berada di kamarnya,masih tidur mungkin.

yoongi masih konsentrasi menit kemudian,ada suara pintu menoleh ,jungkook rambut basahnya/? nampaknya jungkook habis mandi.

"eoh?hyung mana yang lain?"tanya jungkook pada yoongi yang sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah.

"semua member pergi,entah akupun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu mereka kemana"ya,beginilah .tapi dia tetep manis kok.

"ooh,ok hyung."

akhirnya jungkook memilih untuk diam dan ikut nonton sama hyung tertua keduanya karena bosan melihat acara yang ditayangkan saat akhirnya memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"hyung"

"hm?"

"hyung kok kurus banget sih?gak berotot gitu,padahalkan hyung laki-laki,mana bahu hyung sempit,pinggang hyung ramping,muka hyung cute sama cantik,kulit hyung putih halus gitu,kaki hyung kecil cem kaki yuri sunbae,tinggal rambut panjang aja yang enggak,coba hyung pake wig pasti hyung gak kalah cantik deh sama yoona dan taeyeon sunbae,atau mungkin hyung bisa gantiin posisi jessica sunbae di snsd,atau tambahan rapper di 4minute."ucap jungkook polos.(duh dek kuki nyari mati eh tapikan ini cuma mimpimya si yoongi,btw yang sone jan baper ada nama mantan.)

"bahkan hyung pasti selalu jadi uke jika saja hyung berpacaran dengan seokjin hyung jadi uke,padahal seokjin hyung kan pink princess"sumpah demi apapun yoongi ingin ?pasti!siapa lelaki yang tidak kesal jika dibilang tidak manly,walaupun jungkook tidak bilang seperti itu namun itu sudah termasuk bilang bahwa yoongi tidak ada manly-manly nya,padahalkan yoongi itu kan swag dan manly sekali astaga...

eh tapi apa yang dibilang jungkook itu bener,yoongi udah sama kayak perempuan,kurang rambut agak panjang aja,akhirnya karena kesal,akhirnya yoongi dengan menghentakkan kakinya berjalan ke kamar.

"terserah apa katamu jeon yang paling manly jungkook!"ucap yoongi sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya sambil mengerucutkan jungkook hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari ke arah hyung nya itu dan mencubit pipi yoongi.

yoongi terbangun tiba tiba.

"astaga,demi tuhan aku manly,aku manly,AKU MANLY!apa apaan si jeon aku perlu minum."yoongi pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air BURUK (menurutnya) ternyata haus.

saat berjalan menuju ke dapur tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan jimin (kekasihnya) yang sepertinya akan ke tempat muncul ide di kepala yoongi.

'bagaimana jika aku ikut nge gym sama badanku berotot,biar manly!'batin yoongi.

"jimin!jim..."

"eoh?waeyo hyung?"

"mau nge-gym kan?"

"iya hyung kenapa?mau ikut?mau nemenin aku ya?atau mau nenenin?ayuk kalo nenenin di kamar aja nanti malam hyung masih pagi,kalau mau nemenin ayuk mau jadi uke berbakti kepada semenya ya?tapi kayaknya lebih bagus kalo nene-

"elah ngomong mulu ya jim,dasar byuntae!gua mau ikut lo nge-gym biar manly bukan mau nemenin apalagi nenenin!"ucap yoongi memotong perkataan jimin yang panjang beud cem kereta api.

"WHAT?!"

namun perkataan yoongi membuat semua member membelalakan hoseok sampai pingsan...seokjin dan namjoon yang berada di dapur saja langsung lari ke ruang tengah,jungkook dan taehyung yang tadi bermain game di handphone taehyung sampai menjatuhkan handphonenya (sayangg banget mending buat gua).

"iya,emang kenapa kalau aku nge-gym?kan biar manly"ucap yoongi santai.

HEOL,YOONGI KAN ORANGNYA PEMALAS MASA MAU NGE-GYM,YANG BENER AJA YOONGI KESAMBET APAAN SIH?! batin semua member.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

안녕하세요/annyeong haseyooooo! yafa author newbie nih,kamaren sempet buat ff,cuma ga bagus jadi di hapus :),nah ini buat lagi oiya sunbae-sunbae kasih sarannya dong :) buat ini ff.

maaf kalo masih ada typo ya :) ngetik di hp itu butuh perjuangan,aku udh edit pun mungkin masih ada yoongi kebelet jadi manly banget cem luhan dia jadinya

oh iya inget yafa501?ini orangnya sama loh cuma ganti akun :) jadi sekarang aku adalah seorang author bukan cuma reader semata hehehehe.

oiya kalau suka review ya,bagi aku review kalian itu berharga banget,apalagi review sunbae sunbae :).

buat yang baca :) 사랑해❤️❤️❤️❤️/saranghae ❤️❤️❤️❤️.


End file.
